The Kids
The Kids are a group of thirteen student characters who appear in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. At the beginning of the game, they are all transformed into monsters by Ms. Grunkle, causing each to gain their own unique, horrible, transformed state. The player can revert each of the kids back to their normal human states one by one, by collecting all of their prized possessions. List of Kids This lists the kids in order that they appear in the haunted yearbook. 'Wolfgang' Wolfgang is the musician of the class who is dressed in a 16th century style. He was turned into a werewolf. His name is a reference to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Prized Possessions *Violin *Metronome *Flute *Harp Poem for Wolfgang Begone, you Werewolf, you are way off key, Your loud howls and growls are no melody. Your evil ways prove you don't know the score, Be still, be silent, perform nevermore. Swirl, musical notes, pound, echoing drums. The magic music plays, the real truth comes. Werewolf, it's done. It's the end of your songs! Wolfgang returns to the form he belongs! 'Violet' Violet is the artist of the class who was turned into a gorgon (called a "Medusa monster" in the game). Prized Possessions *Palette *Painting Kit *Easel *Framed Portraits Poem for Violet Colors bright and colors glistening, Colors everywhere, be listening. Come repaint this ugly creature, Change the shape of every feature. Restore the talent she once had, In with the good and out with the bad. Medusa's reign will henceforth cease. I bring you Violet, my masterpiece! 'Albert Brayne' Albert Brayne is the mathematician of the class who was turned into a brain-headed creature. His first name is a reference to Albert Einstein while his surname is a play on the word "brain". Prized Possessions *Drawing Compass *Calculator *Glasses *Abacus Poem for Albert First, begin with a zero and add a few, Divide by three and multiply by two. Then line up the numerals row by row, A touch of witch-dust makes the total grow. Subtract, divide, and stir in a fraction. The power of math begins the action. The sum of all equals magic so true, Here is the answer: the Albert we knew. 'Tiffany' Tiffany is the beauty queen of the class who was turned into a warthog beast. Prized Possessions *Tiara *Necklace *Bouquet of Flowers *Scepter Poem for Tiffany Vanish, foul beast! Do not ever come back! Beauty's strong forces now stop your attack. The warts of the toad and hog feet are lies, The truth of her nature now fills our eyes. Pure beauty shines forth, within and without, There's no room for sadness, no room for doubt. The reign of the beast has come to an end. Come forth, Tiffany, our beautiful friend! 'Calvin' Calvin is the class clown who was turned into a monster clown. Prized Possessions *Squirting Flower *Clown Wig/Cap and Nose *Clown Shoes *Clown Hat Poem for Calvin Space clown, O space clown, your act is too flat. Your shoes are too floppy and so is your hat. Your makeup's too gloomy, your nose is too red. The jokes that you utter are best left unsaid. I call forth true laughter and fun that is real, And puns that are funny, not ones that you steal. So turn in your costume and just disappear. Good old Calvin is back, and we can all cheer. 'Joe' Joe is the jock of the class who was turned into a gorilla beast. Prized Possessions *Football *Weight/Barbell *Baseball Cap *Soccer Ball Poem for Joe You're out, gorilla monster! Go to the bench! Get off the field with your terrible stench. Go straight to the permanent penalty box! Turn in your ball, then turn in your socks. Your unsportsmanlike conduct is just not allowed! The boos that you hear are from our whole crowd. You have lost your mean race, and now you must go! Three cheers for our school's favorite jock, Joe! 'Laura Fizz' Laura Fizz is the class president who gained an additional vampire head. Prized Possessions *Briefcase *Pen *Piggy Bank *Cellphone Poem for Laura Miss Vampire, your reign has come to an end, Your nasty bite will no longer offend. Resign, you're impeached! Retire now, today! Turn in your teeth and go far, far away. Your term of terror we no longer fear, Let darkness fade so the good will appear. You bad lady bat! You've lost the debate! Prez Laura is back! Let us celebrate! 'Stanley ZeBlucky' Stanley ZeBlucky is the dunce of the class who was turned into Frankenstein's monster. Prized Possessions *Wrecked Homework *Report Card *Slingshot *Dunce Cap Poem for Stanley Go, patchwork monster! Your kind we don't need. You failed and you flunked! You didn't succeed! The power of learning, I call forth now, Your destructive days are over, I vow. Study this, Frank: your time has run out! I hate your stomping and thumping about. Be monster no more. It's time to be manly. Goodbye to you, and welcome to Stanley! 'Zev Cosmo' Zev Cosmo is the scientist of the class who was turned into Miss Hyde (a female version of the titular character from The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde). Prized Possessions *Test Tube *Microscope *Toad *Telescope Poem for Zev The results are in, the study is done. Your scary ways are no longer much fun. Your split persona has got to go now, Such monstrous behavior I don't allow. A gram of genius, and then I add A quart of good sense to dilute the bad. My formula works. Miss Hyde is banished. Zev Cosmo is back from whence she vanished. 'Jane Playne' Jane Playne is the shy girl of the class who was turned into a vicious raggedy doll. Her name is "Plain Jane" backwards. Prized Possessions *Band-Aids *Lunchbox *Teddy Bear *Ball and Jacks Poem for Jane Raggedy monster, you should now feel shame! For sad tears and nightmares you are to blame! Your stringy hair and ferocious frown Are the wrong kind of toy to have around! You've done your evil, you've had your chance. Now is the time to undo your foul trance. Leave! You are exiled, you dastardly doll! I summon Jane Playne... the shyest of all. 'James' James is a classmate dressed like a butler. He was turned into a gruesome penguin. Prized Possessions *Bowler Hat *Green Apple *Silver Platter *Lint Brush Poem for James Penguin with giant jaws and teeth so sharp, You think you are cool, but you smell like a carp. You bummer monster, you really must go. Grab your mean board and catch an undertow! I call on Neptune, master of the sea! The waves will now fail you, I do decree. You are a washout penguin, float far away! Now the tide has turned. James is here to stay. 'Debbie Dodgson' Debbie Dodgson is a classmate dressed like a mechanic. She was turned into a tire-headed monster. Prized Possessions *Wrench *Oil Can *Spark Plugs *Spare Tire Poem for Debbie I call forth the magic of knowing how. The secret of fixing is mine right now. Repair, replace, renew, and restore, Reconstruct, rebuild, and then do it once more. What's broke can be fixed if you know how it's done, And fixing what's broke is wonderful fun. Her monster form I put back on the shelf, And I recycle Debbie back to herself. 'Penny Scilin' Penny Scilin is a classmate dressed like a doctor. She was turned into an angry hypodermic needle-headed monster. Her name is a play on penicillin. Prized Possessions *Stethoscope *Head Mirror *Tablet Medicine/Aspirin *Clinical Thermometer Poem for Penny I call forth the magic power of pills. Take two at each meal for all of your ills. Say "Ahh" and say "Ouch" when you take your shot, Say "It doesn't hurt" when it hurts a lot. Take your vitamins each and every day, Wash your hands to keep the bad germs away. My spell made her well, and I take my vow, Good old Penny Scilin will see you now! Gallery Videos JumpStart 4th Grade - Haunted Yearbook Category:Haunted Island Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Nonrecurring Characters